Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a head unit and a liquid discharge apparatus.
Background Art
A long head unit including a plurality of short heads or head chips arrayed is known. Such a type of head unit is called a multi-array head. When the plurality of short heads is so arrayed, positional adjustment of each head is important.